lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lakatos Mehlzia
Lakatos Mehlzia is the son of Florian, and Klaudia Mehlzia making him a member of and the current lord and patriarch of House Mehlzia. Lakatos has four siblings in the form of Alex, Florian, Dorina, and Julia Mehlzia Lakatos Mehlzia was born the first child of his father Florian Mehlzia III. and thus at the time of his birth he stood third in the line of succession behind his uncle Dorian Mehlzia II. and his father Florian thus placing him in a position to eventually gain power as his uncle Dorian had lost his wife during childbirth and refused to marry again. Lakatos would grow up the eldest child of his father and thus was shown a large amount of favortism including the best tutors and trainers his father could find, and in this extra effort it was Lakatos who throughout his childhood became one of the most prized catches for prospective young noble women. History Lakatos Mehlzia was born the first child of his father Florian Mehlzia III. and thus at the time of his birth he stood third in the line of succession behind his uncle Dorian Mehlzia II. and his father Florian thus placing him in a position to eventually gain power as his uncle Dorian had lost his wife during childbirth and refused to marry again. As Lakatos came close to marrying it was a chance meeting with Ord-Toelizh Slivkin the leader of the Relean Khamil in Goyz would turn the diligent but non religious young man into a religious fanatic who slowly begin to put the wishes of the Relean Khamil above everything including most dangerously his own family. Early History Lakatos would grow up the eldest child of his father and thus was shown a large amount of favortism including the best tutors and trainers his father could find, and in this extra effort it was Lakatos who throughout his childhood became one of the most prized catches for prospective young noble women. Finding God As Lakatos came close to marrying it was a chance meeting with Ord-Toelizh Slivkin the leader of the Relean Khamil in Goyz would turn the diligent but non religious young man into a religious fanatic who slowly begin to put the wishes of the Relean Khamil above everything including most dangerously his own family. 'Family Members' House Geza.png|Neltzia Geza - Sister|link=House Geza Orllon Geza.jpg|Orllon Geza - Nephew|link=Orllon Geza 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Relationships Category:People Category:People of Harad Category:Human Category:Sueve Category:Knight Category:House Mehlzia Category:Patriarch Category:Member of the Chosen of Sueve